


RECALCITRANT

by YourDarkStar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Comedy, Comfort, Developing Friendships, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkStar/pseuds/YourDarkStar
Summary: Before life tore them apart and turned them into the monsters you think you know before Wutai made them generals... they were also just young men with big dreams and a lot more downtime.In the depths of the Shinra Archives, a specific file can be found.It lists, in detail, a collection of the daily drabbles of 20-year-old 1st class SOLDIERS Sephiroth and Genesis.All scenes are written in "screenplay form" because we wanted to do a project in 90's sitcom style.
Relationships: Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar

1 COLLATERAL DAMAGE

Sephiroth  
“I see you have been deployed on a mission today, Genesis.”

Genesis  
“Are you going to miss me while I'm gone?”

Sephiroth  
“I was going to say I want your report on my desk by 0800.”

Genesis  
“You won't admit it, but we both know I'm the most interesting part of your day.”

Sephiroth  
“Really? Well, then I dare you to make a guess as to what I have been up to today.”

Genesis  
“A whole lot of mulling over reports I'd bet.”

Sephiroth  
“I actually went out. Had a delicious burger. The owner’s dog really had a thing for me and laid by my side all the while I was there. I went to training afterward. Just had a cold shower.”  
He grins.

Genesis  
Genesis clutches his heart, letting out a dramatic gasp in mock surprise.  
“Somebody pinch me because I must be dreaming. The Demon of Wutai actually left the building for once?”

Sephiroth  
Nods affirmingly and pours himself a glass of cooled vanilla milk.  
“I actually go out quite frequently whenever you are not around.”

Genesis  
Genesis hums as he considers the new information.  
“I must say that I'm happy for you. It's unhealthy for you to be cooped up in here all the time.”

Sephiroth  
“I know right.”  
He says amused.  
“You should try it too, sometimes.”

Genesis  
“Oh, I do. When I have an excess of free time on my hands I pay a visit to the theatre. And before you say anything... no, I don't watch LOVELESS every time. I also like to attend wine tastings...”

Sephiroth  
“Wine tastings?”  
He raises an eyebrow, amused tone in his voice.  
“Really. Now that explains a thing or two in regards to your snarky remarks the other day.”

Genesis  
“What can I say? I consider myself a man of refined tastes.”

Sephiroth  
Shakes his head slowly, clearly amused at the whole situation.  
“Anyways. How did the mission go?”

Genesis  
“With minimal issues as per usual. I was rather bored if I'm being honest.”

Sephiroth  
“And the villagers didn’t mind at all?”

Genesis  
“We were doing them all a favor. I don't see why they would.”

Sephiroth  
“You leveled the town hall.“  
He stares into Genesis.

Genesis  
“Collateral damage.”  
He shrugs.  
“Besides, we both know Shinra has more than enough money to repair the damages done.”

Sephiroth  
Sighs.  
“You are supposed to report such events at once and not wait for me to find out. Mind you, the president wasn’t “pleased”.”

Genesis  
“I spoke of it in my report, unless you were too busy getting burgers to read it that is. As for the president, well, he can go fuck himself.”

Sephiroth  
He clears his throat and slams the folder on his desk.  
“‘Collateral damage’ is not the same as ‘leveled the town hall when chased by a Tonberry.’ The latter being what you should have written.”

Genesis  
(OMG a Tonberry!)

Sephiroth  
(I know right!  
Quick Bestiary from the FF Wiki: “Tonberries are small, usually no taller than three feet. They have green skin, round heads with small snouts, yellow eyes and a fishtail. They wear dark brown cloaks with hoods and carry an old-fashioned lantern and a small butcher knife.  
In battle, Tonberries advance towards the enemy and when close use their signature Chef's Knife attack, which either does massive damage or instantly kills the enemy.”)

Genesis  
Genesis doesn't even flinch when the folder is slammed onto the desk.  
“I stand by my former statement. Shinra has enough money to replace it.”

Sephiroth  
“Would you mind explaining to me how exactly the damage came to be and why you would run from a Tonberry?”

Genesis  
“See, underestimating a Tonberry is exactly why many that encounter them don’t live to tell the tale. Their instant death ability isn't something to take lightly, Sephiroth.  
So I conjured a spell that would ensure I could dispatch it from a safe distance.  
...And that it was powerful enough to achieve that goal.”

Sephiroth  
Facepalms.  
“Let me get this straight.  
You leveled an entire building so it would bury a Tonberry.  
You know they are actually quite easy to fight. Just don’t turn your back on them and don’t try to cast any sleeping spells. Don’t tell me you didn’t know this.”

Genesis  
“I did, I just opted to take a course of action that was more familiar to me.”

Sephiroth  
“Did you at least check if it was dead?”  
He asks unnerved.

Genesis  
“I had one of the infantrymen do it.”

Sephiroth  
He sighs once again.  
“As a commanding officer, it is your job, and not the job of one of your infantrymen, to verify at least that your enemy is dead.”

Genesis  
“Couldn't be bothered frankly. Plus, we haven't gotten word of any additional casualties inside of the village so I'd assume the threat has been neutralized.”

Sephiroth  
“I was afraid that you would say that.”  
He rises from his seat slowly.  
“The president has demanded I put you in your place. You’ve been costing the company too much money lately.”

Genesis  
“What are you gonna do? Give me a lecture about proper mission etiquette?”

Sephiroth  
He opens a drawer and reaches for another folder. He tosses it to Genesis' side of the table.  
“Read for yourself.”

Genesis  
Genesis reaches for the manilla folder, prying it open before quickly glancing over the contents of the report.  
“A pay deduction?! Anger and Finance management courses?!?!”

Sephiroth  
He folds his arms, staring back at Genesis, nodding slowly.  
“I suggested having all your copies of Loveless confiscated for a month, but they said the loss of money needed to be accounted for, first.”

Genesis  
“I'm not doing it.“  
He promptly states, shaking his head defiantly.

Sephiroth  
“You can’t ignore a direct order from the president, Genesis.”

Genesis  
Genesis lets out an exasperated sigh, knuckles beginning to grow white from clenching his fists too hard.  
“I know, I'm just... frustrated.”

Sephiroth  
His eyes dart from Genesis’ face to his fists.  
“And don’t you think that some anger management training could help you with that?”

Genesis  
Genesis unfurls his fists after finally realizing just how hard he was clenching them.  
“No, I believe my anger here is justified. Costing the company too much money? I mean have you seen the company profits? I'm barely making a dent.”

Sephiroth  
“Have you ever fathomed that houses and other belongings might hold personal value to people?”  
He walks over to the file shelf and pulls one file out, scans it briefly, and says.  
“Here it was... “  
He frowns  
“Oh... one of our trucks actually. Hm…”  
He pulls the next file out.  
“A train station at the upper plate of district 9....”  
He tosses each file on the desk once he has finished scanning it, then reaches for the next one.  
“A retirement home. Really. I wonder what danger you had to face there....”

Genesis  
Genesis grimaces at that last one. Had he really destroyed a retirement home of all things?  
“It's not that I don't understand that these things have intrinsic value. I'm not purposefully trying to destroy everything around me. It's just collateral damage as I said before.“  
He sighs once more.  
“Perhaps I should rely more on my sword and not my spells.”

Sephiroth  
He looks up from the next file he has been reading.  
“Perhaps you should.”  
He hands the file over to Genesis as if to say, see for yourself what got destroyed this time.

Genesis  
He snatches the next file from Sephiroth’s hands, reluctantly scanning over this one's contents. His eyes widen in shock upon completion.  
“There are no dreams, no honor remains. My friend, the fates are cruel indeed. An orphanage? ...Thankfully there were no children inside but still. My Goddess.”

Sephiroth  
“Yes, fortunately, the children were on a field trip... imagine their shock when they returned. Most of the toys, books, and other equipment got destroyed during the incident, too.”  
He studies another file and raises an eyebrow.  
“So I take it that you see now while special training is mandatory.”

Genesis  
Realizing the extent of his destructive tendencies, Genesis accepts that he may need reprimanding.  
“Ugh. Much to my dismay, yes, I do see the importance of it now.”

Sephiroth  
Nods slowly and approvingly.  
“I am happy to hear that. Angeal will help you with your anger management. In regards to improving your tactical decision making, however, you were assigned to a different trainer.”

Genesis  
“Let me guess, you? Shinra would be hard-pressed to find anyone else who could handle me.”

Sephiroth  
“It is actually Zack Fair.”  
He says indifferently.

Genesis  
He deadpans.  
“You're joking, right? I'm hoping that you somehow became proficient at humor overnight.”

Sephiroth  
“Nope, not joking.”

Genesis  
“I thought we were trying to correct my anger issue, not exacerbate it.”

Sephiroth  
“And that is exactly the reason why Zack will train with you, under my supervision .... once we find a free time slot for him. Perhaps sometime next week.”

Genesis  
Genesis looks to the sky and speaks, seemingly to no one at all.  
“Sweet, merciful goddess. What have I done to forsake you?”

Sephiroth  
“Do I need to remind you?”  
He waves one of the files.  
“Anyways. Since Zack is not available until sometime next week, I will train you in the meantime.”

Genesis  
Genesis lets out a sigh of relief. He won’t have to deal with the puppy just yet.  
“Fine.”

Sephiroth  
“Good.  
So I’ll dismiss you now unless there is anything else that you would like to report?  
Perhaps something that you, again, did not mention in your report in detail?”

Genesis  
“No, I believe we've been rather thorough in our discussion.”

Sephiroth  
“Alright then.”  
He says, storing the files away.  
“I’ll trust you with this one. Don’t disappoint me again.”

Genesis  
Genesis nods his head affirmatively.  
“I offer thee this silent sacrifice.“  
And with that, he exits the office once again.


	2. Wine Tasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tseng is super drunk in this segment, we thought it was entertaining, so we kept his lines.

2 WINE TASTING

Tseng  
“Haha I'm drunk let's talk about sephiroth.  
Lets gooooooooo night in with beauty routines and lots of wine.  
My ideal night!”

Sephiroth  
“Have you ever tried honey wine, Tseng?”

Tseng  
“Yes!!!!!!!! I had it around Christmas!  
It's a comfort.”

Sephiroth  
“Mead. The drink of the Gods.  
This brings back memories.  
But then again, I am in a great mood tonight.  
So, who wants a glass?”

Genesis  
“Shockingly enough, I do not wish to partake tonight.”

Tseng  
“Give me twice as much to make up for Genesis’ lackluster appearance.” 

Sephiroth  
“Are you sure you can handle that? You are already drunk…”

Genesis  
(You're gonna get blasted!)

Sephiroth  
(Narrows eyes.)

Tseng  
“Yes please!” 

Sephiroth  
“Tseng, what if we start with one for you and one for me?”

Genesis (In regards to if he wants some wine)  
“No Sephiroth, I just know how to exercise some self-restraint every once and a while.”

Sephiroth (To Genesis)  
“Oh, I get it.”

Tseng  
“I wish I had your wisdom, Genesis.”

Sephiroth  
“You're afraid to get drunk too quickly.”  
Chuckles hands out a glass to Tseng then.

Genesis  
“Are you looking to make this into some sort of competition?”

Tseng  
“I think that's exactly what he’s doing.”

Sephiroth  
Winks at Genesis.  
“You know I would beat you any time.”

Genesis  
“Lies and slander. Pour me a glass.”

Sephiroth  
“That's what I wanted to hear.”  
Hands glass to Genesis  
“There you go.”

Tseng  
“YESSSSSSSSSSS.”

Sephiroth  
Prepares a glass for himself.

Genesis  
Reluctantly retrieves the glass.

Sephiroth  
“I'll have you know this is Viking Mead, it sports 10% ABV.”

Genesis  
Holds the glass at eye-level, carefully inspecting its contents.  
“Did you have this specially imported or something?”

Sephiroth  
“From Norway, yes.  
Why are you asking?”

Genesis  
“I've enough sense to know that you'd be pressed to find something like this around Midgar.”

Sephiroth  
“Well, fortunately for both of us, I do not have to rely on what Midgar has to offer.  
So, how does it taste? “

Genesis  
“We both know that you have more money than you know what to do with anyhow.”

Sephiroth  
“Jealous?“  
He winks  
“So how is the Mead?”

Genesis  
Takes a small sip from the glass, taking a moment to savor its contents.  
“Definitely not the most refined drink I've had. But, it's tasty nonetheless.”

Sephiroth  
Raises his chin and looks down on the other  
“Feel free to bring a better one next time.”  
Takes a sip himself, clearly satisfied with what he is tasting there.

Genesis  
“Gladly. Does this happen to be a personal favorite of yours?”

Sephiroth  
“Well, I happen to favor Mead quite a bit. Also because of the "backstory" that comes along with it.”

Tseng  
“Do tell.”

Sephiroth  
“Oh, well. The mead of Suttungr was created using king Kvasir's blood...  
The drink was mainly seen as a metaphor. Poetic inspiration, associated with Odin himself.  
And that is just a brief summary.”

Genesis  
Continues to nurse his drink while intently listening to the story being told.  
“Blood? For a drink? That doesn't sound very appealing at all. In fact, it seems rather barbaric.”

Tseng  
“No, I think it's quite neat.”

Sephiroth  
“It was quite barbaric indeed. When we consider that Kvasir himself had originally been created for one specific purpose.”

Genesis  
“Don't tell me that purpose was to be crafted into Mead.”

Sephiroth  
He shoots Genesis an annoyed look.  
“No.”

Tseng  
“Wait but wouldn't it be quite honorable too? Considering the concept of the thing.  
And like - the context of time.”

Genesis  
“Then I implore you, give us the real reason Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth  
“Kvasir was created as a symbol of truce after the Aesir-Vanir-War.  
The gods sealed the truce by spitting into a vat. And from this, Kvasir was created.  
Kvasir was deemed so wise that there were no questions he could not answer.  
And... he would share his knowledge with mankind. One day, however…”

Genesis  
“And here I thought Odin was supposed to be the knowledgeable one. He did sacrifice an eye after all.”

Sephiroth  
“It was said that Odin would steal the mead later.  
First, however, Kvasir was to meet the dwarves Fjalar and Galar. They killed him, then poured his blood into a special pot called Boon Son and Oorerir. They mixed his blood with honey, which would then create Suttungr.”

Genesis  
“Sounds like a waste if you ask me. We got this mead.”  
Gestures to his own glass.  
“But at what cost?”

Sephiroth  
“Wisdom.  
However, that is actually not the whole story of how this Mead came to be called ‘Suttungr’.”

Genesis  
“So, how long do you intend on beating around the bush with the conclusion?”

Sephiroth  
“For as long as it is bothering you.”

Genesis  
“Consider me unbothered then.”  
Genesis flashes the man a wry grin.

Sephiroth  
“Noted.”  
He grins back.  
“Long story short, Fjalar and Galar killed a giant and his wife. When their son, Suttungr, heard of that, he sought out the dwarves and threatened to kill them.”  
He takes another sip himself.  
“So basically the dwarves traded the mead of "wisdom" for their lives.”

Genesis  
Takes another sip before elaborating on his thoughts.  
“If you ask me, their lives at the cost of infinite wisdom is a terrible tradeoff.”

Sephiroth  
“The wisdom wouldn't have done any good to them if they were dead. So what choice did they have?”

Genesis  
“I'm speaking more so for the good of the world. Of course, they'd value their own lives over that of wisdom.”

Sephiroth  
“The Mead ended up to be in Odin's possession anyways, which ultimately made it available to the Gods only.”

Genesis  
“My friend, the fates are cruel. I'd hate to miss out on a drink like this. Given there was no better substitute that is.”

Sephiroth  
“And this is exactly why I favor this one.”

To be continued in the next episode…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is split into two chapters.  
> ("Wine Tasting" and "Elementary Spells").
> 
> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar  
> Tseng is written by Megs


	3. Elementary Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wine tasting basically escalates and becomes an elementary spells battle.

3 ELEMENTARY SPELLS 

Sephiroth  
“Did Tseng pass out?”

Tseng  
“I'm just...  
Observant…”

Sephiroth  
“Listening to the story?”

Tseng  
“Yes.”

Sephiroth  
“I like interested listeners.  
Last time I tried to tell this story, I didn't get far.”

Genesis  
“Were you telling it to Zack?”

Sephiroth  
“Yes…”

Genesis  
“Ah, how did I know.”

Sephiroth  
“Uhm, well... I guess he has a short attention span.  
He, uh... yeah let's keep it at that.”

Genesis  
“I try to avoid him at all costs because even I don't have the patience to deal with his frantic energy.”

Sephiroth  
“Well, technically, all you have to do is channel his frantic energy proper.”  
He grins to himself and takes another sip.

Genesis  
“If it's as easy as you say, why haven't you done so already?”

Sephiroth  
“Who says that I haven't?”  
He smirks.

Genesis  
“Because he came into my office today and talked my head off for about 3 hours.  
Evidently you didn't do a good job.”  
He'd take another sip after making the remark.

Sephiroth  
Chuckles.  
“How is you 'letting Zack talk for 3 hours' a me problem?”

Genesis  
“You're the one that claimed to have reigned him in. That's all…”

Sephiroth  
“Oh, I did reign him in.”  
He is fighting hard to hide just how amused he is.  
“It just doesn't apply to you.”

Genesis  
An exasperated sigh falls from Genesis' lips.  
“I'll just have to set him on fire the next time he gets any ideas. It's a tried and true method.”

Sephiroth  
“What is it with you and those Firaga spells?”  
Sips again.  
“There are so many interesting spells, yet you are using this one only.”

Genesis  
“I have a natural affinity for fire. I do occasionally dabble in summoning too.”

Sephiroth  
“Let me guess, it is Ifrit.  
Your summon.”

Genesis  
“You know me so well. “  
Chuckles.

Sephiroth  
“Almost like we’re married.”  
He says and hopes that Genesis spits his drink.

Genesis  
Much to Sephiroth’s dismay, Genesis was mid-sip upon hearing the comment, and out of shock spits his drink out directly onto Seph's face and clothes.  
“Me? Married to you? Don't even joke about that.”

Sephiroth  
He wipes his face with his hand.  
“Gah! Gods, what is wrong with you?”  
He shakes his hand off so that the droplets hit Genesis in return.  
“Just so you know, I am this close to spitting some mead back on you, but then again that would be a waste.”

Genesis  
“You're the one that decided to spout off something so ridiculous!“  
He points his finger at the man accusingly before using his hand as a shield to avoid the brunt of the droplets being thrown back at him.  
“You are such a child! Besides, I know you don't have the gall to waste such a valuable drink.”

Sephiroth  
“You spat mead on all over my face but I am the child?”  
He glares back.  
“Nice try.”  
Thinks for a moment.  
“I gotta find water…”

Genesis  
“Let me say it again so that it gets through your thick skull.. You can't just suggest something like that and expect me not to respond in such a manner. You could've waited until I was done drinking at least.”

Sephiroth  
“Where would have been the fun in waiting, though?”  
His eyes light up when an idea strikes him, he casts a water spell but holds it in his hand.  
“My, my what do we have here?”

Genesis  
“If you'll excuse me, I'll be heading back to my office.”  
Genesis bolts for the door, glass still in hand, not even allowing Sephiroth the chance to attempt what he's thinking.

Sephiroth  
“Coward! Get back here!”  
He yells after him, jumps for the door, apparently Genesis underestimated just how fast his opponent was. He throws the water spell just into the back of Genesis’ head.

Genesis  
Genesis thought he'd be able to outrun Sephiroth, but he was sorely mistaken. And the result of his lapse in judgment was a soaked shirt and wet hair.  
“Bastard! I can't believe you just did that!”

Sephiroth  
“Oh, you better!  
And I have another one where that came from!”  
He yells amused, playfully tossing a fresh water spell in his hand up and down.

Genesis  
“You're sorely mistaken if you thought I was letting this be one-sided!”  
Genesis retaliates by firing off spells of his own, destroying miscellaneous objects around the room, but only objects that can be easily replaced.

Sephiroth  
Dodges swiftly, Shinraexecutives won’t be amused tomorrow. Then again there is not much they can do to tame the two youngsters anyways.  
“You need to do better than that!”  
He teases and uses the opportunity to throw this water spell right into Genesis' face.

Genesis  
“I need to do better? Shall I set the entire office on fire then?”  
The concentration of fire within Genesis' palm grew with the threat, only to fizzle out moments later upon him being splashed in the face again.  
“All right, all right I yield! ..My goddess, are you infuriating.”

Sephiroth  
He stifles a laugh.  
“Good to know that you are smart enough to not set this place on fire.”  
He chuckles and mumbles.  
“Not knowing how to cast water spells indeed has made this quite easy for me.”

Genesis  
Genesis rolls his eyes at the comment and conjures up a Watera of his own. Its power pales in comparison to his Firaga cast, but it'll do adequately for its intended purpose. With that he proceeds to cast it at Sephiroth’s face, splashing him with a surge of water.

Sephiroth  
He shouldn’t have let his guard down. He stares back at Genesis, quite annoyed, hair dripping wet.  
“Well, at least I am clean now.”  
He says drily, hair still dripping.

Genesis  
Genesis mentally pats himself on the back for his handiwork, for this is truly a sight to see.  
“Yes, we are both quite clean now.”  
He says matter-of-factly.

Sephiroth  
Rolls his eyes.  
“As long as you don’t cast Firaga on us both to get us dried up again.”  
He shoots him an ‘even you aren’t dumb enough to try this’ stare.  
“Actually, this makes me long for a hot shower. Or a towel. Both are fine.”

Tseng  
"Are you two intending on bedding one another?"

Genesis  
“I don't know. Are we?”

Sephiroth  
“Are we?”  
Wink

Genesis  
“Just kidding, I wouldn't even dream of sleeping with Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth  
“Pft. Liar. I saw the look on your face when I said shower.”

Tseng  
“Do I really need to play cupid?”

Genesis  
“I was just amused by the look on your face when you got splashed. Don't be so confident in yourself.”

Sephiroth  
Likewise.  
“And just for the record. I got you. Twice.”  
He looks around.  
“We need towels though.”  
Walks past Tseng  
“Like I would share my bed with this arrogant prick. Pfft.”

Genesis  
“You may have gotten me twice, but it was I who had the last laugh. You're absolutely right though, we do need some towels. “  
Genesis makes his way towards the bathroom trailing not far behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth  
He walks in first, not bothering to hold the door open or showing any other sign of courtesy. He then grabs the first towel that comes in sight, just to make sure that it is his to use. He then realizes that he should perhaps wring out his hair first, so he holds the towel with his teeth while he goes about his business.

Genesis  
Genesis scoffs at nearly having the door swing back into him.  
The nerve of this man sometimes.. I swear.  
He maneuvers around Sephiroth, reaching for the next available towel for his own personal use. Genesis then gently pats his hair dry with the towel so as to avoid frizzing. Once he's finished, he carelessly tosses the damp towel at Sephiroth and mutters a curt "Thanks." before exiting.

Sephiroth  
Again this is the perfect opportunity to stick it to the other man. Long wet hair has its benefits. When Genesis walks past him, he whips the other man‘s ass with his hair, then catches the towel swiftly.  
“Oups.”

Genesis  
The action from Sephiroth earns him a rather loud yelp of surprise from Genesis, accompanied by an absolutely incredulous look on his face as he's exiting.

Sephiroth  
Snickers to himself. It is ever so pleasant to throw this arrogant bastard off. He could do this all day. His hair is still damp, but it will do for now. Besides, it's not unlikely that Genesis will try to strike again for payback. He is on his guard when he exits the shower room.

Genesis  
“I’m heading back to my office now.“  
Genesis is waiting by the door ready to leave when Sephiroth returned from the shower room. He had half a mind to leave before this bastard could get the opportunity to embarrass him again.  
“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall, my return.”  
And with that Genesis makes his way back to his own personal quarters.

Sephiroth  
“Well, then I will see you later.  
Don't get lost in too much loveless reading.”  
He snickers and whips Genesis a second time. Even damp hair is good for something, he thinks triumphantly.

Genesis  
A second yelp and slew of curses can be heard as Genesis makes his way through the halls.

Sephiroth  
“Worth it.”  
He says to himself as he goes on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar  
> Tseng is written by Megs


	4. Snapshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fantastic piece of art inspired us to write the following chapter:  
> https://twitter.com/_hejee/status/1255822766034608129?s=20
> 
> Enjoy!

4 SNAPSHOT

Tseng  
Storms into Sephiroth’s office and slams a picture on the table.  
“Would you two mind explaining this to me?”

Sephiroth  
He inspects the picture. It shows Genesis and Angeal sitting in the foreground, both with wine glasses in their hands.  
Sephiroth himself can be seen in the background drinking from the bottle itself.  
Entirely naked.  
The only thing hiding his manhood from view is Genesis' wine glass.  
“That was us half an hour ago!“

Genesis  
“I forgot I’d even taken that picture.”

Sephiroth  
“Why am I naked, though?”

Genesis  
“Let's just say that you were feeling yourself.” 

Sephiroth  
“Now I remember. It was one of your cheap wines...”

Genesis  
“CHEAP?”

Sephiroth  
“It went right into my head. So it must’ve been cheap.”

Genesis  
“You and your Norwegian imported mead can rot.”

Sephiroth  
“Shall I prepare another water spell just for you?”

Genesis  
“No, we'd end up going back and forth for hours.”

Sephiroth  
Nods.  
“Uh-huh. Weren't you supposed to be busy, and that in your office?”

Genesis  
“I only had a few reports to finish. Nevermind me, don't you have a mountain of paperwork to attend to?”

Sephiroth  
“Yes. Your paperwork. And you keep producing more as we speak.  
But since I work fast, I am in fact already done. It's your turn now, Mr. Loveless.”

Genesis  
“...”

Sephiroth  
Winks  
“So anyways, Genesis. You still owe me a reply as to how you came to possess this snapshot. And who made it.”

Genesis  
“I was clearly the one who took the photo, just look at the perspective that the shot is from.”  
Genesis points out the particular angle of the shot.

Sephiroth  
Narrows his eyes and moves in a bit closer, examining the snapshot.  
“Remind me again why you saw it necessary to do that.”  
He says confused because he clearly can't remember.

Genesis  
“Because I was witnessing a rare event. It isn't every day that we get to see the Demon of Wutai completely unhinged.”  
He waves dismissively.

Sephiroth  
“You mentioned that I was "feeling the moment", I still don't understand why this would require me to remove my clothes. Can you elaborate on that?”

Genesis  
He ponders for a moment, thinking of a way to explain the concept in terms Sephiroth can understand.  
“Let's just say that you were free of your inhibitions. You no longer felt the need to uphold the standards Shinra set for you.”

Sephiroth  
He feels the strong urge to object, but then again, the proof is right in front of him, unless...  
“Say, Genesis.... this actually makes me remember that incident from last week.  
You know, the one where you asked me if you could have my old copy of Photoshop 7?”

Genesis  
“I didn't photoshop the picture if that's what you're thinking.”  
He spits back, rather defensively.

Sephiroth  
“Really...”  
He looks at the picture again, sharply. Then says matter of factly  
“You have claimed this to be a recent picture, yet I haven't worn my hair like that in years.”

Genesis  
Genesis can only deadpan when he hears this.  
“Sephiroth. Your hair looks exactly the same.”

Sephiroth  
“No, it doesn't. The bangs are way too short on the picture.  
See?”

He points at his own face, his bangs easily sporting double the length than seen on the snapshot.

Genesis  
“Looks the same to me.”  
He grumbles, despite being caught in an obvious lie.

Sephiroth  
“Explain this to me, then.”

He turns his phone around, seen on screen Genesis Twitter account, the top post is a before and after montage of one of Genesis selfies.  
The doctored selfie shows Genesis as a woman, sporting a fancy pair of glasses.

Genesis  
“You could say I have a passion for graphic design. Plus, I've always wondered what I'd look like as the fairer sex. I'm gorgeous aren't I?”

Sephiroth  
“You’re undoubtedly pretty, Genesis. Especially with those glasses. That still doesn't explain why you made me naked instead of giving me some pretty hair and a pair of glasses, too.”

Genesis  
“The scene reminds me of a renaissance painting. I supposed I could turn you into a femme fatale in my spare time if you truly desire it.”

Sephiroth  
He snaps his finger in an 'I knew it' way, then stops himself in his tracks.  
“Who else has seen this?”  
He points at the picture, with a stern expression.

Genesis  
“Myself, and Angeal. You don't have to worry about Zack because of course, I cannot tolerate him.”

Sephiroth  
“Well then, explain this to me.”  
He reaches into his drawer, a familiar gesture to Genesis. He produces a copy of yet the same picture and puts it on the desk.  
“Found it this morning. Attached to Tseng’s office door.”

Genesis  
“...Shit.”  
He mutters  
“Maybe if Shinra didn't penny pinch I could have my own personal printer. I must've run off one too many copies, and Tseng must've picked it up by accident.”

Sephiroth  
“One too many copies?  
Spit it out. How many did you make?”

Genesis  
“Five, I believe. I was planning to plaster them in inconspicuous parts of your office.  
You'd go to check under your loveseat for trash, and be greeted with my masterpiece.”

Sephiroth  
He rolls his eyes and sighs in annoyance  
“Well then, where are the other four?”

Genesis  
“In my desk, under a copy of Loveless. Not only do none of the people around here have taste, they don't care about my beloved epic either. With that in mind, they'd have little reason to move the book.”

Tseng  
“Yes, I do believe a copy was given to me by mistake.”

Sephiroth  
“First of all, I am impressed at how this leaves you feeling so indifferent, Tseng. Secondly, I can't help but wonder why you haven't reported this to me.“  
Inhales deeply.  
“Genesis, you putting a picture that shows me - supposedly - naked under a copy of your beloved book strikes me as odd. It has a voyeuristic touch.”

Tseng  
“Indeed, well what is done when alcohol is consumed is entirely down to the individual.”

Genesis  
Genesis narrows his eyes at Sephiroth in a suspicious manner.  
“Voyeuristic touch? That assumes I view you in a sexual manner. Anyhow, I put it there because I knew only those with taste would bother to check underneath. Besides, I own more than just one copy.”

Sephiroth  
He facepalms at Tseng.  
“But I didn't....”  
He picks up the picture and gesticulates.  
“Genesis has photoshopped this. And now he is apparently using it as a bookmark.  
Those with taste would bother to check underneath... to see me supposedly naked... how is this not voyeuristic in your book?” 

Genesis  
“That's just the thing Sephiroth, there isn't anyone with taste. So in theory, your photos should be relatively safe.”

Sephiroth  
“Well then.”  
He stands swiftly, collecting the other two pictures, storing them back in his drawer safely, then turning to Genesis.  
“Your office, now.”

Genesis  
“Only if you ask nicely.”  
He stands firmly planted in his spot, clearly not planning on moving anytime soon

Sephiroth  
He walks to Genesis and stands, his forehead almost touching that of the other man.  
“Move.”

Genesis  
He crosses his arms defiantly, maintaining his stance.  
“You heard me.”

Sephiroth  
He stares into Genesis darkly, then says.  
“If I remember right, you were quite sensitive to tickles.”

Genesis  
An exasperated sigh spills out from Genesis' lips before he begins to make his way towards the door. He navigates his way back to his office, quickly swiping his keycard to unlock the door. He then makes his way inside, regardless of whether or not Sephiroth is following.

Sephiroth  
Comes to a halt on the doorstep of Genesis' office. Genesis had said that it was the copy of Loveless that was on his desk but... there are a whole bunch of them. Different editions, new and old. Hardcover, paperback, big and small...  
“I assume you aren't going to tell me which copy of Loveless you used to hide the pictures under?

Genesis  
“Well, I did say that the edition with your photos underneath was inside my desk. These additional copies do make for good decoys though.“  
He rounds the corner of his desk, situating himself behind it. Genesis finds himself fumbling through several compartments before finally producing the desired photos.

Sephiroth  
He wonders if he should ask what Genesis means by "decoys" but then decides to get the matter at hand settled first.  
“I am delighted that you are willing to just hand the copies over.”  
He says matter of factly and holds out his hand.

Genesis  
Genesis glances down at the copies in his hand, silently contemplating whether or not he should hand them over. He decides that he's feeling generous today and forks them over.  
Well, consider this a favor Sephiroth.

Sephiroth  
He looks back at Genesis in distrust, slowly receiving the copies of the pictures.  
“Let me guess, you are going to demand a favor to honor your compliance?”

Genesis  
“Mm.. perhaps. I'll just call it in when I require it.”

Sephiroth  
He glares back at Genesis darkly.  
“Fine. Under one condition. You won't brag about it.”

Genesis  
“Yes yes, I promise not to hold it over your head.”

Sephiroth  
"It is a deal then."  
He regrets it the moment he says it. But the words have been spoken and are final, and he is not a man to go back on his word.

Genesis  
“Good, now get out of my office.”  
He gestures towards the door.

Sephiroth  
“Do not test my patience.  
Do not ever use pictures depicting me again without my consent, or you will suffer the consequences.”

Genesis  
Genesis chuckles to himself, amused by the fact that their positions are now switched. Sephiroth is the angry one, and Genesis is perfectly cool and composed.  
“You should really learn to lighten up Sephiroth. There was no malicious intent behind my actions.”

Sephiroth  
He holds up the staple of pictures, in his palm, a fire spell forming. He stares darkly into Genesis while the stack of pictures burns up in his hand. Unaffected by the heat in his hand he says  
“I will not repeat myself, Genesis.”

Genesis  
Genesis is beginning to push his luck by testing Sephiroth's patience, but his reactions are just too amusing not to continue. Besides, Genesis is no stranger to danger.  
“Are you sure you're not the one in dire need of anger management courses?”

Sephiroth  
He waits for the paper to burn up in his hand, smirking a bit when some of the sparks come to settle down dangerously close to the offensively high staples of loveless copies, that are piled up everywhere in the office.  
“Me? Oh, absolutely not. In fact, the thought and visual proof that fire devours paper within seconds, and then considering that all your favorite items are made of such material, fills me with thrilling anticipation.”

Genesis  
With timing that could only be matched by Sephiroth himself, Genesis swats away the offending sparks. It would seem that the time for fun and games has come and gone. Seeing his beloved collection burn would be the equivalent of having a stake driven through his heart.  
“I see you're feeling rather sadistic today. You know how much my collection means to me. To burn it would be a declaration of war and the end of our friendship as you know it.”

Sephiroth  
The staple of pictures has since burned to ashes. He waves a small motion of his hand, and the fire ceases.  
“Keep within your borders, and a war will not be necessary.  
Consider this a warning.”

Genesis  
Genesis begins to gather up the stray copies of Loveless on his desk and dumps them unceremoniously into one of his desk's open drawers. He'll organize them later, but for now, he just wants to get them far, far away from Sephiroth's clutches.  
“Consider your warning noted”  
he hisses.

Sephiroth  
He finally lowers his arm as if to signal that now that he has heard what he wanted, and that he is not a threat anymore.  
“I will go about my business then.”  
He stares into Genesis once more and turns around for the door then.

Genesis  
Once Genesis is sure Sephiroth is out of sight, he lets out a sigh of relief. He can finally relax now that the looming threat of having his beloved collection set ablaze is no longer hanging above his head. To calm his nerves, he ends up spending the rest of his evening tidying up his office space.

When his office reaches a state of cleanliness Genesis deems satisfactory, he takes a moment to himself. Reaching inside his leather jacket, he produces one final copy of Loveless. This copy is none other than the first one he ever received, which means it holds a very special place in his heart. Whilst looking upon it very fondly, Genesis bluntly states  
“By the goddess, if Sephiroth ever managed to damage this copy I'd have to kill him.“  
Ironically it would be Sephiroth doing the killing if he were here to witness what happens next. Genesis peels back the front cover of the book to reveal one final copy of his Photoshop renaissance masterpiece. He'd be having the last laugh after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar  
> Tseng is written by Megs


	5. Gifts for your hair and soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random banter about photographs printed onto shampoo bottles turns into a call for a duel.  
> You will not see this one coming.  
> Here is a teaser, though:
> 
> Sephiroth  
> “But do you know how to swim…”

5 GIFTS FOR YOUR HAIR AND SOUL

Sephiroth  
“Look at what I just found.  
With this website, you can print a picture of your beloved one on a shampoo bottle, and then send it to them as a gift.”

Genesis  
“Would it be appropriate to put a picture of myself on the container?”

Sephiroth  
“And then mail it to yourself, so it can be gifted to a special someone? Yep, that's authentic.”

Genesis  
“That special someone is me. I'm "treating myself" you could say.“

Sephiroth  
“Do you at least have a suiting photo of yourself?”

Genesis  
“Are you sure you're aware of who you're speaking with right now? Is that even a valid question?”

Sephiroth  
“Short answer: Yes.”

Genesis  
“Well the answer is yes, I absolutely do. Modeling agencies would be tripping over themselves to get in contact with me if they laid eyes upon my portfolio.” 

Sephiroth  
“Okay, then show me your best mugshot. I'm intrigued.“

Genesis  
“I refuse, they're for my eyes only.” 

Sephiroth  
“Tsk, how boring.”

Tseng  
“Genesis is too self-centered to show them to us.”

Sephiroth  
“I am not at all surprised by that.”

Genesis  
“The sun does, in fact, revolve around me. “

Sephiroth  
“And yet, you don't even have one sufficient photo to show.” 

Genesis  
“That's just too bad for you.” 

Sephiroth  
“I'll just look at that edited photo of you from last time which shows you wearing those glasses until you change your mind.” 

Genesis  
Suddenly presents Sephiroth with one of his more flattering portraits of himself.  
“This is art.”

Sephiroth  
“You have just earned my respect.”

Genesis  
“Anyway... Is that picture sufficient enough for you?”

Sephiroth  
“It is ‘perfection’.”  
He says, not entirely hiding an ironic undertone. 

Genesis  
“See? I insisted as much.”

Sephiroth  
“It had to be seen though.”

Genesis  
“It'd been seen by me.” 

Sephiroth  
“It only becomes a fact once it has been validated by me, though.”

Genesis  
“Bold of you to assume that your opinion holds that much weight, Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth's  
“As far as I can tell, there was only one general in that room.”

Tseng  
“...And they are bickering again…”

Genesis  
Scoffs  
“Curse rankings… and I don't believe there's ever a moment where we aren't bickering about something. It's just the nature of our... friendship.”

Sephiroth  
“And for once I have to agree with you, Genesis.”

Genesis  
“As you should.”

Sephiroth  
“Thin ice Genesis, thin ice.”

Genesis  
“I'm gonna melt it.”

Sephiroth  
“Then you're up for an icy bath.  
Who even melts the ice they are standing on...?”

Genesis  
“Someone with a natural affinity for fire.”

Sephiroth  
“But do you know how to swim…”

Genesis  
“...  
Wasn't that a mandatory part of our SOLDIER training?”

Sephiroth  
“I do remember you skipping that part.”

Genesis  
“I didn't, mainly because I didn't have the patience to deal with Angeal scolding me over it.”

Sephiroth  
Facepalms.

Genesis  
“You know how he is with his lectures about dreams, and honor…”

Sephiroth  
“So if we were, imagine, dispatched to a mission on sea and our ship sank…”  
Thinks about it, rolls his eyes. Annoyed.  
“Fantastic! Brilliant!”

Genesis  
“What are you on about? I can swim…”

Sephiroth  
“With floaties perhaps.”

Genesis  
“Although, come to think of it. I wouldn't mind using you as a flotation device.”

Sephiroth  
“By Gaia, somebody teach this man how to swim properly....!”

Tseng  
“Gaia please stop them…”

Genesis  
“Are you even listening to me? I keep telling you that I know how to swim.”

Sephiroth  
“With me as your aid. This is not how it is supposed to work, Genesis.”

Genesis  
“I can do it without your aid. Thank you very much.”

Sephiroth  
“I think you are misunderstanding the meaning of ‘floatation device’.”

Genesis  
“Let me be crystal clear with you Sephiroth. I can swim by my own means. I don't need you or a flotation device.”

Sephiroth  
Narrows eyes, amused.  
“I challenge you to a swimming duel then.”

Genesis  
“Challenge accepted. If I win, you have to read LOVELESS."

Sephiroth  
Face twitches for a moment when he hears LOVELESS.  
“Well then, IF you win, I will read that favorite book of yours.”

Genesis  
“And if you win?”

Sephiroth  
“You will read a book of my choosing.”  
Folds arms.

Genesis  
“Deal.”

Sephiroth  
Nods.  
“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar
> 
> The next chapter will be a bit longer. ;)


	6. The big swimming duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big swimming duel finally comes to happen.  
> This is actually the oldest / first thing we wrote. 
> 
> I am keeping it here since later chapters are referring to it  
> \- and I hope that it doesn't include too many errors (grammar wise etc) -  
> feel free to point them out to me though, since I am not a native speaker.  
> \- Dark

6 THE BIG SWIMMING DUEL

THE VAST OCEAN:

Genesis had done his best to upkeep his cocky persona on the outside, but in reality, he is panicking. He only agreed to such a competition for the sake of keeping up appearances. The company swimming pool provided by ShinRa isn’t too deep. But Sephiroth had insisted on having the competition take place in the ocean, a place where Genesis truly runs the risk of drowning. 

So when Sephiroth had finally given the go-ahead for them to begin, Genesis had tried his best to make any sort of leeway but failed spectacularly. He had eventually found himself desperately clawing at the man's legs he trailed behind, seeking out something to cling onto before he would sink into the watery depths below. He begged, no, pleaded that Sephiroth would take notice and save him.

Sephiroth had always enjoyed swimming since it had been a welcome distraction from the everyday chores that he was burdened with at ShinRa. Diving was actually what he enjoyed most, since it muted the world around him, which granted him some treasured moments of solitude. So when the duel finally came to happen, little did he expect to find the auburn-haired man suddenly clinging to his legs in the ways he was doing now.  
And now Sephiroth finds himself looking over his shoulder and at the other man, half amused and half annoyed. “Is there a problem, Ariel?”

A wave of relief washes over Genesis once he manages to secure a hold on his rival's legs.  
My friend, the fates are cruel. He thinks. Both the snide remark from Sephiroth and the thought of allowing himself to be seen in such a vulnerable state are infinitely annoying.  
However, it is a small price to pay for his arrogance. This is far more desirable than drowning of all things, so he'd tolerate it.  
“No, there's no problem at all. Now, what's my assigned reading for this week, professor?”  
Genesis huffs. 

Sephiroth  
His expression shifts slowly. Raising an eyebrow, he regards the other man quite amused but allows him to hold on to him regardless.  
“Should we have equipped you with floaties?  
Oh, and I haven't actually decided on the book yet. I do have some favorites, though... One being: Swimming for dummies.”

Genesis  
Sighs in irritation.  
“Enough with the incessant teasing, Sephiroth.  
Now, would you be a dear and get us back to ShinraHQ before anyone notices that we're missing from our posts?”

Genesis has suffered enough humiliation for one day. After a loss like this, an evening filled with only the best wine his collection could muster, and his favorite soap operas would be in order.

Sephiroth  
He fights hard to contain a laugh.  
“Alright then. But, you'll have to turn on your back.  
Like in the way you've seen in that TV show you liked watching so much, what was the name... oh yes Baywatch.”

Genesis  
Genesis wordlessly flips onto his back into a more accommodating position for Sephiroth to work with. He decides not to occupy himself with whatever fantasy the other man is busy conjuring up for himself at the moment. 

Sephiroth  
Rolls his eyes when he sees the expression on the other man's face, his thoughts visible to him clear as day. He puts one hand under Gen's chin to keep him afloat and starts swimming.

“If you hadn't skipped the classes, you would know that this is the standard procedure... keeps the rescued one afloat and also prevents them from dragging the rescuer down with them....”

Genesis  
Genesis' lips are pressed into a firm line as he listens to the man's musings. He can't complain about the position he finds himself in, however, as it is rather... pleasant. He wouldn't dare admit to feeling that way about it though. 

“I skipped the classes because I deemed that I had more productive ways of spending my time. I mean, how often is it that we get sent out on missions where bodies of water are present anyway?”

Sephiroth  
He swims on effortlessly as he talks. And since Genesis is so absorbed with himself and the look of the sky anyways, he wonders if he should drag this on for a little. Wouldn't harm to make this man suffer a little longer. For the laughs.

“More productive ways - such as? You know, during the war there actually were quite a few occasions that required good swimming skills.”

Genesis  
“I was mainly preoccupied with decorating my living quarters. I couldn't decide if I wanted to go for a more modern look, or an art deco look.”

Genesis' expression gains a more pensive quality as he speaks, hands maneuvering about as he goes on about the intricacies and nuances of interior design.  
As for the war, I don't recall ever finding myself in a position that called for a superior command of swimming. While reminiscing, Genesis can't help but affix his gaze to the skyline as it was looking to be particularly intriguing this day. 

Sephiroth  
“You are aware that Art Deco originates from Art Nouveau, right? So if you wanted to look really smart, you could as well start there.”

He teases.  
“And quite frankly, you never were in such a position because you came into the mix far later than me....”

Genesis  
“For once, I might have to agree with you, on both fronts. Anyhow, how much longer until we're back? It feels like we've been out here for ages.”

Sephiroth  
“Oh no, not ages.”  
He grins widely while he swims on.  
“Towing you along with me is just slowing me down a little. How is the skyline? Anything of interest?”

Genesis  
“Yes, I'll admit ages is quite the exaggeration. It's still taking far longer than it needs to for us to reach our destination, however.”

Sephiroth's sarcastic jab earns him a humorless chuckle from Genesis.  
“Slowing you down? You wouldn't be implying that I'm overweight, would you? I'll have you know that I'm the very image of peak performance. Or is it that you're just too weak to go on? As for the skyline, well, it has this picturesque quality to it. Very hard to look away from.”

Sephiroth  
“Overweight? You? If anything, I’d say you could put on a bit more.  
And I am not too weak mind you. Just teaching you a lesson.”

He grins some more when he thinks about Genesis’ limited options. What’s he about to do anyway? Swim away?

Genesis  
“Put on a bit more? I'm a perfect size. You can't find someone with a more balanced muscle to fat ratio anywhere else on the planet.”

Genesis speaks with an air of arrogance about him as he drabbles on. 

“Since you're in the teaching spirit, how about some private lessons later?”

Sephiroth  
“Private lessons, huh. I wonder what it is you'd seek to learn more about? Nose diving?”  
He grins to himself once more, this man and his arrogance...  
“And why am I not surprised to hear about you keeping close track of your muscle to fat ratio?”

Genesis  
“I was specifically looking to learn more about breaststroke technique.”

Genesis mentally pats himself on the back. Despite being unable to perform the act himself, he possesses an intimate knowledge of swimming. Probably from the sheer amount of Baywatch he consumes. 

“Of course I'd keep track of such a thing, Sephiroth. I'd like to best you in every aspect possible.”

Sephiroth  
His mind is already racing with ideas when he hears the other man talk. If that isn't the perfect chance to teach him yet another lesson, what would be?

“Oh, we can practice this right now.”  
He lets go of Genesis suddenly, still utterly amused by the whole situation.

Genesis  
Genesis, still rather impressed with himself is completely oblivious to what would come next. Why is he no longer in Sephiroth's arms? How on Gaia did he come to befriend such an asshole? Both of these questions are important, but they are eclipsed by his desperate need to stay afloat. Genesis flails wildly about in the water, and by some miracle manages to just barely keep his head above the water. Any onlooker would have no issue discerning that he is just a novice at swimming from the display. 

“Sephiroth you bastard! I hope you're prepared to purchase yourself a new leather jacket, it'll never be able to withstand the onslaught of Firagas I'll have prepared for you when we get back!” He might've still been on the verge of drowning, but it is progress at least.

Sephiroth  
“Genesis.”  
He stifles a laugh, the struggle of the other man and the expression on his face, priceless!  
“First of all, you should see the look on your face. And second, you are aware that we are in shallow water, right?”

He stands.  
“See?”

His grin grows wider.  
“And I do believe we should work on your swimming technique some more before getting to the next challenge.”

Genesis  
Genesis donnes a deadpan expression upon realizing that the water indeed is shallow. The next few moments are spent wondering what he'd done to have the goddess forsake him like this. 

“Alright Sephiroth, victory is yours on this day. Rest assured though, I'll be coming for your title soon enough. Once I improve my technique that is.”  
On the outside, Genesis appears to be calm and composed, but in reality, he is absolutely simmering.

Sephiroth  
When Genesis confirms his victory, he only raises an eyebrow and says:  
“Noted. And in regards to my title. What if you tried to swim to my position first?  
Calmer, bigger strokes. No dog-paddling.”  
He orders.

Genesis  
“Hmph, simple enough I suppose.”

Genesis mentally steels himself, taking note of the advice Sephiroth has given him. He is determined to have this night end in something other than embarrassment. Once he feels sufficiently prepared, he advances forwards towards Sephiroth. As suggested, he avoids flailing about and ensures that his strokes are both larger, and fluid. With this advice in mind, he arrives at Sephiroth's position with minimal to no issues. 

“Well? Wouldn't you say I followed your advice to a T?”

Sephiroth  
He nods slowly. At least this man is able to perform well once he finally listens and is interested enough in a subject to look into it.  
“Good. And now I want you to turn around and swim the same distance, but double speed.  
Once you have hit the mark, I want to see how good you are at diving, so this is how you will come back to me.”

Genesis  
Genesis merely hums in affirmation at Sephiroth’s words. In this moment, maintaining focus is more important than rattling off another witty remark. He turns away from the man and mirrors his previous movements, only quickening the pace this time. Getting back to his starting position proves relatively easy, it is just the diving portion he is concerned over.

How were you supposed to hold your hands again? He ponders. A scene from the infamous Baymax comes to mind and suddenly a lightbulb goes off in Genesis' head. He slides one hand over the other, locking them together with his thumb, and places both hands overhead before diving into the water. He breaks through easily enough and wriggles through the waves as if he were some sort of worm until he finds himself at Sephiroth’s side once again. He wears an arrogant grin upon arrival, clearly once again impressed by his performance. 

“I'll admit.. the dive was a bit rough even by my standards, but the rest was immaculate yes?”

Sephiroth  
“I must admit your "freestyle" swimming - if we can call it this way - was a lot better this time around.”  
He folds his arms over his chest.  
“The diving, however… I was undecided if you were trying to mimic a ... er.... dolphin or a manatee... or both... if a dolphin and a manatee ever had a. Uhm… In short. It was sloppy. You can do better than that.”  
He waves his handoff.

Genesis  
Seeing Sephiroth's approval bolsters Genesis's confidence immensely. That confidence quickly morphs into arrogance, however, as per usual. 

“It shouldn't take me more than a few lessons to perfect my riving technique, given my aptitude for learning new skills. I'll have to see if I can fit you into my busy schedule, but if I can then you're certainly on for next week.”

Genesis then motions to the skyline, pointing out the rapidly approaching sunset  
“I'd say it's time we return from whence we came.”

Sephiroth  
“I guess this is your way of saying thank you.”  
He points out as they walk back to the beach, but talks in a way that makes it obvious that he is not interested in any further conflict at the moment.  
He regards the sunset.

“I think I’ll stay for a moment longer. I don’t get to see this often... you may stay or leave, however, you wish.”

Watching the sun set into the ocean is one of the most beautiful things he could ever imagine to see. Each time he watches in awe, waiting for the sun to touch the sea, seeing it diving deeper slowly, such as eaten by a stream of yellow, red, and orange. When the sun has finally disappeared from view, the sea turns dark blue again and only a small shimmer of the sky remains red, such as in memory of what was there just a moment earlier. This sight makes him feel lonely though, and he cannot say why.

Genesis  
“You could say that.”  
Genesis intends on thanking him, but he'll do so in a roundabout way. He was never good at being straightforward with Sephiroth when it came to affection or gratitude. When Sephiroth poses him the question, Genesis is initially taken aback. Why would Sephiroth want to spend such a serene moment with him of all people? Especially with the amount of bickering they do? Eventually, he decides to agree. They won't get another opportunity like this for some time, given how busy their schedules tend to be. Besides, the skyline was looking awfully enticing tonight. 

“...I suppose I can spare a moment or two of my time.”  
He states before joining Sephiroth at his side. Despite his eyes being totally transfixed upon what appeared to be the sun's and its brilliant beams descent into the depths of the ocean, his mind is occupied by something else entirely. This moment he is sharing with Sephiroth is progress. But what are they progressing towards? Genesis doesn't have an answer for that yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar
> 
> The next chapter is one of Dark's favorite ones. ;)


	7. Medical Bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey what if Sephiroth is on drugs and my writing pal doesn't know anything about it?  
> Wouldn't that be a funny thing to write? XD
> 
> This - and the first chapter - were my two favorite chapters to do in this little project by the way. XD

7 MEDICAL BAY

This morning Genesis finds a report on his desk that Sephiroth is not fit for duty. Apparently, he has been summoned to the medical bay.

Genesis  
Glass of wine in hand, Genesis takes a seat behind his desk. To his dismay, there appears to be a report labeled with ‘High Priority’ next to his work computer.  
“What have the incompetents done now?”  
He muses. After careful inspection of the report, Genesis learns that Sephiroth has been admitted to the sickbay.

“How unusual, I didn't know such a thing was even feasible. I suppose I should at least pay him a visit.”  
Genesis would never admit to the level of concern he has for his dear friend, but his subsequent actions would prove otherwise. With that, he sets the rest of his reports aside and makes his way towards the sickbay floor with a shocking amount of urgency, even for himself.

Sephiroth  
In fashion of his high rank, Sephiroth has been given a spacey single room. Big window, nice view. There is no doctor or nurse present at the moment.  
He seems quite distracted, watching some squirrels playing in the trees outside.

Genesis  
Genesis receives varying looks as he makes his way through the med bay. They range anywhere from fear and annoyance to absolute reference. Despite this, no one tries to stop him from entering the General's personal room. Instead of making his way to the middle of the room, He seems content with merely hanging in the doorway. He crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the doorway, quietly observing the General while he peers through the window.

Sephiroth  
His senses usually don’t betray him. They are, in fact, still doing their job right now, just with a small delay. He has heard the door open, but it is not easy to decide what is more interesting - the scene outside or finding out who came to visit him.  
Finally, he turns his head to see Genesis lean in the doorway.  
“Genesis.”  
He sounds unusually delighted to see him

Genesis  
With his enhanced SOLDIER senses, Genesis naturally expected that Sephiroth would immediately notice his presence. Perhaps his illness was throwing him off ever-so-slightly. That fact doesn't matter, because Sephiroth's undivided attention is now focused on him, and from what Genesis can discern, Sephiroth is actually quite pleased to see him.  
“Good morning General. I never would've anticipated speaking to you in the sickbay of all places.”

Sephiroth  
“Pfft.”  
He makes a dismissive gesture with his hand.  
“Well Apparently... ShinRa has found a new species in the mountains and wanted to ... see how well I’d hold up against it.”  
He chuckles, his speech is a bit slower than usual.

Genesis  
Genesis' eyes narrow with concern, and his lips press themselves into a firm line upon registering the news.  
“The great Demon of Wutai felled by a beast. If this is the state you're in, I'd hate to think of what happened to your opponent. Was it some kind of mako-enhanced Behemoth?”

Sephiroth  
“Aaaah.... no. I think... I guesss.”  
He frowns  
“You know... I sort of have trouble remembering....”  
He looks around absently, then finds his arm.  
“Is that a needle?!”

Genesis  
It's only a matter of seconds before Genesis finds himself at Sephiroth's side, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to help him calm down. With as much time as he spent down in the labs with Hojo, it wasn't unreasonable that he'd have an irrational fear of needles.  
“Relax Sephiroth, or you'll dislodge it from your arm. You wouldn't be pleased if they had to re-insert it now would you?”

Sephiroth  
He winces and looks back at Genesis irritated, since removing the needle is his biggest concern right now.  
“I wouldn’t let them reinsert it.... it has to go!”  
He already yanks at it, pulling it out swiftly, watching it go with a mad expression of satisfaction .  
Better.

Genesis  
“Sephiroth I don't think that's a good ide-“  
Clearly, his opinion doesn't matter at that moment, because by the time he has finished the sentence, Sephiroth has already removed the needle from his arm. And people have the gall to call him the dramatic one. At least Sephiroth seems to be feeling better.  
“My goddess. Do try to avoid harming the nurses if they decide to stick you again.”

Sephiroth  
“I’ll just tell them... no. I can be very.... persuasive…”  
He leans back, feeling light-headed.  
“Oh.... now I remember... I think that substance was supposed to counteract.... on the effect that poisona had…”  
He blinks.

Genesis  
Whatever beast Sephiroth was made to fight truly did a number on him, because Genesis has never seen him act so devoid of logic before. Luckily for him, Genesis being the mage of the trio, always keeps his Materia bracer on him. He casts the Esuna spell over his friend several times just for reassurance.  
“There. Now I don't have to try and jam that needle back into your arm.”

Sephiroth  
He widens his eyes for a moment.  
“Oh...that feels GOOD.”  
Then his head drops back on the pillow.  
“It was a new type of poisona, though... But... don’t worry... I feel fine.  
This is fine… Have you seen the squirrels?”

Genesis  
Genesis shakes his head disapprovingly and sighs. Is Shinra really trying to get their best asset killed? He'll be giving the president a stern talking to after his visit.  
“No, I usually keep the blinds in my office shut because the sun is a plague on my skin. Besides, I didn't think it possible to find wild animals roaming company grounds. This place isn't exactly err... environmentally friendly.”

Sephiroth  
“Well... there are trees…”  
He points as if to say that proves everything.  
“Do you see those sunrise colors....? That orange... and red... hey...Genesis…”  
He is in a weird stage between absolute fascination and amusement.  
“What is red, but can’t swim?”

Genesis  
Genesis' eyes darken at the joke. He really is trying his best to improve his swimming technique and to hear Sephiroth demean him like this is frustrating, to say the least. Luckily for Sephiroth, Genesis actually has his head screwed on right today. He isn't about to let some silly joke anger him like this, in fact, he'll play along to prove he can take the heat.

That would show Sephiroth.  
He thinks, humming triumphantly.  
“Me supposedly, but I hardly agree with that sentiment.”

Sephiroth  
He turns his head sluggishly and looks at the other one confused.  
“You...? No…  
Think about it again... what is red and can’t swim...?”  
He makes a dramatic pause.  
.  
.  
.  
Then grins widely.  
“A fire truck.”

Genesis  
Genesis can only stand there in disbelief, rendered completely speechless by the complete idiocy that is taking place before him. ShinRa did well by placing him in here, he thinks.  
“That's uh.. very clever Sephiroth. Your superior sense of wordplay manages to rival even my own.”

Sephiroth  
“I know right....”  
He finger guns at Genesis.  
“But... hold on... this one is even better....!”  
He makes another pause, trying to recollect his thoughts since the squirrels apparently just distracted him again. Then finally he chuckles and says  
What is yellow but can’t swim?

Genesis  
(FINGER GUNS)  
(Oh my God what did they give HIM)  
(This is like Sephiroth but out of character edition)  
Sephiroth  
(I had to test this at one point!)  
(What would he do if drugged? Hmmmmm...)

Genesis  
Did Sephiroth just give him.. finger guns? Goddess, someone pinch him because this was clearly a fever dream.  
“...Is it a school bus?”  
Going off of the logic of the previous joke Genesis reasons that the answer must be a vehicle of some sort.

Sephiroth  
He chuckles.  
“Good one!  
And that was close, but the answer is actually...  
a digger.  
....  
But...  
yet, still...  
One question remains...  
.....  
Why can’t it swim?”  
He looks at Genesis sternly.  
“Why can’t the digger swim, Genesis?”

Genesis  
Genesis is tired of the games, so he resolves to merely ask for the answer instead.  
“I don't know Sephiroth, why can't it?”

Sephiroth  
“It has only one arm.”

He looks at Genesis and waits

Genesis  
“You're absolutely hilarious my friend.”  
He feigns amusement for the sake of the general

Sephiroth  
“One last one...!”  
He says, clearly invested  
“I promise it’ll be better.”

Genesis  
“I'm holding you to that Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth  
His eyes light up, he delivers his line happily.  
“What is the downside of eating a clock?”

Genesis  
He hums thoughtfully, tapping the side of his cheek with his index finger to emulate being in deep thought. After a moment, he gives up and shakes his head.  
“I can't think of an answer.”

Sephiroth  
“It is time .... consuming.”  
He winks.

Genesis  
Genesis lets out a groan before offering Sephiroth a genuine chuckle. As painfully cheesy as the joke is, it is still sort of funny he admits.  
“Is this how you usually spend your free time? Coming up with jokes?”

Sephiroth  
“I...  
He frowns again, thinking hard.  
.... have no idea.  
I’m having a hard time focusing at the moment…”  
Pauses for a moment, then a new thought crosses his mind  
“What were you up to today?”

Genesis  
Genesis takes a seat on the edge of the bed, crossing one leg over the other, and places his hands in a steeple on his lap.  
“I didn't get a chance to do anything because I came here as soon as I heard the news. My paperwork can wait.”

Sephiroth  
“You were worried about me, then?”  
He smirks.  
“That is quite admirable...I am fine, as you can see.  
My wounds have already been treated.”

Genesis  
Genesis frowns upon hearing that Sephiroth had in fact been injured  
“As much as we bicker and disagree, at the end of the day you are still my friend and comrade. I'll also have you know that the report they gave me was very misleading. I was under the assumption that you were merely running a fever or something of that sort.”  
Genesis is complacent in admitting his concern for Sephiroth just this once. Once Sephiroth will have recovered however, that would be a different story.

Sephiroth  
“A fever…”  
He chuckles.  
“Is that what it said and nothing else...?”  
He lifts the blanket for a moment, to show his bandages.  
“This creature apparently has the ability to counter healing spells.”  
His mind wanders again for a moment.  
“Wasn’t fun.”

Genesis  
Genesis nods in affirmation.  
“Yes, all it said was that you had been admitted to the sickbay. There was no explanation of the injuries you had sustained.”  
He grimaces when he catches wind of the sheer amount of bandages Sephiroth's body has been adorned with.  
“This was clearly a mission for two 1sts and not just one.”

Sephiroth  
“It doesn’t please me to admit it, but I would probably have gotten better results, had you come with me.”  
He lowers the blanket again. Mind wandering again for a second.  
“Would have been priceless to see you getting high from that new poisona strain…”

Genesis  
Sephiroth's admittance of needing Genesis' help is absolutely pleasing to hear. In fact, it is a treat.  
“What, so I could go delirious and burn the entire building down?”

Sephiroth  
As we both know, leveling buildings seems to come with your basic skill set anyway.  
He chuckles, then holds his chest, the effect of the Shinrameds quickly wearing off now that the needle isn’t attached to him any longer.  
“Ow.”

Genesis  
“I think it's high time I go get the nurse.”  
He begins to get up to leave

Sephiroth  
He puts a hand on Genesis' arm.  
“Don’t.  
I’ll just have to be patient. Wait for the effect to pass.”

Genesis  
Genesis' eyes flit between both Sephiroth and his arm for a moment before he decides to remain still. He opts to cast another set of Esuna spells to counteract the effects  
“So you'd rather sit here and suffer as opposed to enduring having another needle inserted into your arm. That takes only seconds mind you.”

Sephiroth  
“No more needles.”  
He says darkly.  
“And you are right, I’d rather suffer....”  
The spell hits him.  
“Hmmmm....”  
He relaxes again, hand slipping from Genesis' arm.  
“Who needs needles anyways.... when your friend can do just the same…”

Genesis  
“I guess I better text the director and let him know that I won't be getting any work done today.”  
Genesis reaches into his leather jacket and pulls out his phone. He sends both Lazard, and the President word of his intentions for the day before putting it back. He finds himself spending the rest of his day alternating between tolerating Sephiroth's silly delusions and recasting Esuna's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth  
> (Me being on the site for the recipe like: now I am getting hungry)  
> Genesis  
> (I'm basically immune bc I spend the majority of my day watching the food channel)  
> Sephiroth  
> (But you can't cook? The irony...)  
> Genesis  
> (Yeah whatever..)

Sephiroth  
“My sense of honor dictates that it would be only fair to acknowledge what you did for me the other day. So I thank you for that.”

Genesis  
“At the end of the day, you're still my comrade and-”  
he hesitates for just a moment before continuing  
“… friend. So don't mention it.”

Sephiroth  
“As much as I enjoy bickering with you... every now and then it is nice to exchange some words of gratitude.”

Genesis  
Genesis merely nods in acknowledgment at Sephiroth's words.

Sephiroth  
“Anyways, are you familiar with the art of cooking?”

Genesis  
“Every time I try, I can never seem to produce a product that I'm pleased with.”

Sephiroth  
“Given your sense for perfection, hearing that surprises me.”

Genesis  
“My perfectionist tendencies seem to have created a barrier for me in the kitchen.”

Sephiroth  
“Hm... but then again, you are good with a knife, aren't you?”

Genesis  
“Yes, my knife skills are unparalleled. You'll never see me cut myself in the kitchen.”

Sephiroth  
“Good.”  
He nods  
“That will be your job then and I will take care of everything else.”

Genesis  
“Sounds acceptable to me. Do be sure not to burn the food.”

Sephiroth  
“Don't you worry about that, I have read quite a lot of books about cooking lately.”

Genesis  
“Oh is that so? What's on the menu for today then Chef?”

Sephiroth  
“I have no preference. Is there anything that you would fancy?”

Genesis  
Genesis takes a moment to ponder the question.  
“Hm... A stir fry sounds easy enough. Plus you fancy Wutatian food, don't you?”

Sephiroth  
“You are clearly underestimating my skills. You want chicken stir fry then, I suppose.”

Genesis  
“Of course, every stir fry needs some sort of protein to go along with it.”

Sephiroth  
“And I suppose you want wine to drink, too.”

Genesis  
“Alternatively, Banora White juice is good too. I created it you know.”

Sephiroth  
Rolls eyes  
“Fine, we'll have it your way.”

Genesis  
“Unless you don't mind retrieving some of that mead we had the other day.”

Sephiroth  
“Really?”  
He asks, not sure if he can believe what he has just heard.

Genesis  
“Yes, Sephiroth. Really.“  
Genesis firmly states

Sephiroth  
“I'll take you by your word.”  
He points, then opens the cabinet in his desk and places one bottle of the fine mead on his desk.  
“This is the last one I have, so we'll better make it worthwhile.”

Genesis  
“Well, you better start retrieving the ingredients. I'll collect everything we need to prepare them in the meantime.”  
With that, Genesis sheds his signature leather coat, tossing it onto the lone loveseat on the other side of the room. He then begins to collect the necessary tools they'll need like knives, a cutting board, a wok, and the likes.

Sephiroth  
“I'll just go to ShinRa’s in-house supermarket real quick.”  
He studies the recipe for a moment, nods, and then leaves.

Genesis  
Genesis makes a noncommittal noise while continuing to place everything in its respective spot. Once he's finished, he takes a seat at the island situated in the middle of the kitchen and drums his fingers lazily along the marble countertop.

Sephiroth  
He finally returns with two bags of ingredients. In Sephiroth's world, he was gone for not even 15 minutes. In Genesis' world, it was probably an eternity.

Genesis  
When Sephiroth returns, Genesis can be found lazing about on the loveseat, absentmindedly reciting Loveless to pass the time. His head perks up when he finally notices the other man's presence.  
“Oh, you're finally back. Does it really take that long to gather a few ingredients?”

Sephiroth  
“When you consider that the two of us are not the only people inhabiting this building and that other people move much slower than me... I would say, 15 minutes is still top league.”

Genesis  
“You shouldn't be slowed down by foot traffic though. I mean have you seen the way people clear the room when you appear?”

Sephiroth  
He puts the bags on the counter and begins to arrange the ingredients.  
“Hm... last time I recall, I was the one around here with the biggest fan club. So that contradicts your assumption. If anything, I have to keep people off my back.”

Genesis  
Genesis stands up from his position on the sofa and makes his way back into the kitchen.  
“I'd expect no less from your so-called "fans." The Shinra employees however are a different story.”

Sephiroth  
Just make yourself useful for once.  
He smirks and hands Genesis the meat.  
“This needs to be prepared for cooking.”

Genesis  
“Say no more, I'll have these prepped in a matter of seconds.”  
Genesis takes the protein off of Sephiroth's hands and situates himself at his makeshift prep station. Knife finally in hand, Genesis begins to blow through the various veggies that require chopping. He completes his task perhaps a bit too fast because he makes the unfortunate mistake of nicking himself with his own knife. Genesis lets out an exasperated sigh at the realization of his mistake and mutters under his breath  
“Shit. Sephiroth you wouldn't happen to keep any band-aids in here, would you? This isn't really worth casting cure over.”  
He holds up the finger in question to show Sephiroth

Sephiroth  
“Band-aids…”  
He blinks, looking confused at Gen's finger. They have been getting along so well today that he avoids calling the red-haired one a drama queen. Instead, he says  
“I am not sure actually.... let me check in the bathroom...  
Here, use a tissue in the meantime.”

Genesis  
Huh. That’s odd. Genesis half-expected Sephiroth to point out his statement about not cutting himself from earlier. Instead, he was being considerate? Today is a strange one indeed. Nevertheless, he accepts the tissue and uses it to wipe up the blood pouring from his finger.  
“Thanks, Seph.”

Sephiroth  
He rummages around in the bathroom, being really thorough, but in the end, the final result is as expected. No band-aids. In fact, he can't even remember if he ever had any. He makes his way back into the kitchen.  
“I am afraid I have no band-aids, Genesis. I am sorry.”

Genesis  
They are both SOLDIERS, of course, it'd be silly to expect Sephiroth to have band-aids given how quickly their injuries heal. Still, Genesis can't help but feel disappointed for some odd reason.  
“That's fine, thank you for taking the time to look. Guess I'll just have to cast cure on myself after all.”  
He casts the spell, and within seconds the wound mends itself. He then resumes prepping the ingredients but decides to pace himself just a tad bit slower. He isn't going to make the same mistake twice. Upon completion, he separates the ingredients and puts them into 2 containers. One for veggies, and the other for protein.  
“All finished on my end Sephiroth.”

Sephiroth  
He starts with the chicken because he has read that once the chicken browns, it will create a layer of flavor in the skillet. He waits for a moment and then adds the veggies. Works out quite nice so far, he thinks pleased.  
“Would you mind if I added some honey to the sauce? I read it adds some sweetness which is something many people respond positively to.”

Genesis  
Genesis makes his way over to Sephiroth and stands a mere 4-5 inches away. He peers over the man's shoulder, watching the cooking process take place.  
“I don't mind at all, sounds like a fine addition to me.”

Sephiroth  
Raises his eyebrows in surprise. He had expected to receive yet another iffy comment from Genesis, mocking him about his preference for everything sweet, and honey in particular. But instead, Genesis just agreed.  
“I'll add some toasted sesame oil and soy sauce, too.”  
He points out, waiting eagerly to see if he'll receive an iffy comment this time.

Genesis  
Genesis narrows his eyes at Sephiroth for a moment. Is he.. unsure of himself and his ingredient choices? Everything he is suggesting is just a standard ingredient in any stir fry recipe.  
“You realize you don't have to keep asking me what's okay to add right? I'm only interested in the final product. You just add what you deem necessary.”

Sephiroth  
He leans his head to the side in a playful manner.  
I just wanted to make sure not to add anything that you might despise. Would be quite unfortunate to waste good food because you hated it.

Genesis  
“If you were planning on adding anything I didn't approve of, I would've sent it and you back to where you got it.”  
Genesis smirks at the mental image.

Sephiroth  
“Really now.”  
He says chuckling.  
“You better behave or there will be no dinner for you.”

Genesis  
Genesis quickly shuts his mouth at that one. He isn't about to let his overconfidence and desire to respond with a witty comment jeopardize his chances at dinner.

Sephiroth  
“Plates are over there.”  
He points.  
“I'll leave the honor to you.”  
He works on the last finishing touches and prays that Genesis will not despise it. To him, it tastes alright, but he is very aware that Genesis can be special in his own ways.

Genesis  
Genesis retrieves a plate for himself and proceeds to fix himself a modest portion of the stirfry. He then fetches himself some silverware before having a seat at the kitchen's island. He's very particular about his first bite, ensuring that it contains a portion of every single ingredient. He muses over the taste and hums thoughtfully. Following that, a rather pleased sound emerges from him  
“Not bad Sephiroth, not bad at all. Personally, I would've finished this off with an egg but.. other than that it's tasty. I hate to admit it, but the honey was a good call on your part.”

Sephiroth  
He waits for Genesis to make his first bite. When he hears the comment, he folds his arms, grinning.  
“First, didn't you say that you had no idea about cooking?  
Second, you could have mentioned the egg when I consulted you about the extra ingredients, then I would have added it for you.”  
He winks.  
“Anyways. I am glad that I was able to please your ever so sensitive gustatory nerves.”

Genesis  
Genesis waves his hand dismissively  
“You tasked me with handling the knife work. The creative direction for the dish was entirely up to you. Secondly, I said that my perfectionism prevents me from ever enjoying my dishes. I'm not incapable of cooking. Anyway, I appreciate your efforts in the kitchen tonight.”

Sephiroth  
“As far as I remember I had to ask you if you were good with the knife because you said that you had no idea about cooking.  
Anyway... that comment about perfectionism is making a lot of sense to me, now. It would... actually.... explain a lot in regards to different occasions, too.”

Genesis  
“...So you're finally beginning to understand how I operate.”

Sephiroth  
“Partially.... perhaps.”

Genesis  
“Is this how you managed to reign the "Puppy" in? Figuring out how he operates and why he acts the way he does?”

Sephiroth  
“Hm... seems like you are beginning to understand how I "operate", too.  
And yes, you could say that I did the same in regards to the puppy…”

Genesis  
He internally cringes at the thought of spending more time with Angeal's "Puppy" but perhaps observing him would benefit Genesis in the long-term.  
“I'll have to try that sometime then.”

Sephiroth  
He can't believe the words he’s hearing. Has Genesis managed to open up a bit for once?  
“I am quite sure it will be to the benefit of both of you. He has to learn to focus himself better, with a strong enemy like you, he will be forced to be on his toes.  
And you, on the other hand, will have to hold yourself back in so far that you don't fry him accidentally.”

Genesis  
“It'll definitely be beneficial to both of us. It'll teach me how to stop leveling buildings for once, and how to avoid setting Zackary on fire.”  
Genesis lets out a soft chuckle

Sephiroth  
He nods slowly  
“That would indeed be the most beneficial part of it. In regards to ShinRa’s expenses, but also in regards to keeping people’s valuables safe.”

Genesis  
“It's been lovely but, I'll be needing to get back to my own quarters now. See you later Seph.”  
With that, Genesis begins to make his way towards the door, just prior to exiting he begins to recite lines from none other than LOVELESS  
“Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall, my return.”  
He gives Sephiroth one final nod before navigating his way back to his own room

Sephiroth  
He leans back in the chair, annoyed sigh when he hears that line for a millionth of time. He then takes a look around and realizes that he will have to do all the cleaning up by himself and that Genesis has forgotten his coat in his loveseat.  
“Baby steps…”  
He mumbles  
“Baby steps.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar


	9. Bahamut Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wanted to write a fight that went bad for us. Like, really bad.  
> In the worst possible and ridiculous ways.  
> So what do you do to make sure that this happens?
> 
> That's right, you set up "mini character sheets" and then you == roll dice ==.
> 
> This way we managed to render both of us quite incompetent when it came to the simplest tasks.  
> Was a nice challenge to write.
> 
> And it is also not edited because of reasons.  
> So it is quite long.   
> But hey, the Fat Chocobo is in there, and reading that part is def worth it!

9 BAHAMUT FIGHT

Genesis finds another report on his desk this morning, which apparently seems to be related to the Bahamut encounter which sent Sephiroth to sickbay the other day.

Genesis  
Genesis sighs exasperatedly at the sight of another report on his desk. He was already having a stressful morning as it were, being unable to track down his beloved jacket. He finds himself making his way over to Sephiroth's office, perhaps he left it with him the other day?

Sephiroth  
Looks up from the report he was just reading, raising an eyebrow.  
"Good morning to you, too."

Genesis  
“Let's skip the formalities and get straight down to business, shall we? My jacket is missing and we have a mission to report to in an hour.”   
He has a stern expression on his features, a tone laced with a hint of annoyance as he speaks.

Sephiroth  
"So apart from the missing jacket, I take it that you have read the report at least, that's good... "  
He looks the red-haired man over.  
"But I must say you hardly look prepared to fight this new type of Bahamut that was found in the mountains."  
He smirks.  
"Have you gotten all your equipment inspected and properly prepared?"

Genesis  
"I won't lie, without my jacket, I'm feeling a bit exposed."  
Genesis holds out his arms, flipping them over as he carefully inspects them. If one were to look close enough they'd be able to spot a smattering of freckles along with them.  
"As for my other equipment, yes. I have every materia bracer I own currently equipped and my rapier is ready."

Sephiroth  
He stands, like Genesis in full gear, his materia carefully arranged in the buckle of the wide belt slung around his waist. Masamune not visible at the moment, since he will summon it at will once they engage in the fight.  
"Well good for you then that I found this in my dining room this morning."  
He holds up the red jacket and then tosses it over for his friend to catch.  
"Don't want you to feel naked during the fight of your life."  
He winks.

Genesis  
He lets out an incredulous gasp at the sight of his jacket.  
"I knew you had it!"  
He instantly swipes it out of the air and cradles it to his chest, deeply inhaling the dumb-apple scent that often lingered on its fabric. Moments later he slips back into it, now feeling fully prepared to take on the day.

Sephiroth  
"You almost made it sound like I stole it from you... which is far from the truth, mind you, you left my apartment in such haste after the dinner that you simply forgot to take it with you.  
Anyways, they are waiting to fly us out on the helideck."  
He makes his way to the door with a few swift strides and motions Genesis to walk ahead.  
"Shall we?"

Genesis  
"It wouldn't make sense for you to steal it unless you were trying to get back at me for my photoshop renaissance painting. Plus, you have your own leather getup."  
Genesis nods his head in affirmation before striding through the doorframe ahead of Sephiroth. He then begins to head for the helideck with Sephiroth in tow.

\-------

About 3 hours later the helicopter touches down near a lonely mountainside. Grassy green fields in the valleys, cool air, snow at the mountain tops. A good place for a creature that size with the valley serving as a perfect hunting ground and the mountains covering its retreat whenever necessary.

The helicopter lifts off as soon as both of them have set foot on the grassy fields of the valley. It all looks harmless enough...  
(Think of Whiterun - Skyrim)

Genesis  
Genesis takes a brief moment to take in the sheer majesty of this place. The air was crisp, and there was actually flora and fauna flourishing here. It didn't exactly remind him of Banora, but it evoked feelings of home nonetheless. It definitely beats being back at the Shinra building.  
"So, what are we working with here? You've encountered this beast one time already here."

Sephiroth  
"It is probably about one third bigger than usual. And it feeds off the bigger creatures found in this valley. All we have to do is follow the trail of fresh carcasses."  
He says matter of factly, already scanning the planes for anything unusual.

Genesis  
A pensive expression creeps up onto Genesis' features as he processes the information. He spends the next few moments formulating a plan of attack in his head.  
"Usually you're the strategist, but I'd like to run some ideas by you. Let’s talk strategy shall we? I believe that you should combat the beast head-on. I'll remain in the background, dishing out spells and supporting you."  
Genesis loathes the fact that Sephiroth was more skilled at melee than himself, but he was still hailed as the materia specialist. Genesis figures he'll play to his strengths.

Sephiroth  
"Under any other circumstances, I would agree with you in regards to my strategic skills. However, since the fight was over rather quite quick for me last time I got here, I would agree that it is probably wisest if you stayed in the back and supported me. If I manage to dish out some of my stronger attacks we should basically be fine."  
He kneels down when he has found what appears to be a promising track.  
"That looks fresh. If we are lucky we should find it behind those trees over there, by the hot springs."

Genesis  
"Hopefully we don't return to the Shinra building in the state that you arrived in. I don't know if Angeal will have the patience to deal with us when both of our mental faculties are seriously impaired."  
Genesis peers over Sephiroth’s shoulder to get a look at the tracks himself and reaches the same conclusion that Sephiroth does.  
"I believe you're correct. Let's head over there shall we?"  
He nods his head in the direction of the hot springs before advancing towards them.

Sephiroth  
"Well, I have got you as my support this time."  
He says matter of factly while he follows Genesis and summons Masamune just in case.  
"So we should be fine.*  
He stops abruptly when he sees the beast feeding on a cadaver not too far from them, close to one of the hot springs.

Genesis  
"I'll do my best to keep us both in good condition."  
Once they spot the beast in his feeding grounds, Genesis reflexively tightens his grip on his rapier.  
"Do you think we should try and hit it with a surprise attack?"  
He whispers to Sephiroth, so as to avoid any undue attention.

Sephiroth  
He has knelt down meanwhile, focusing the beast with his eyes. They are too far away to assess it from here, but the beast doesn't seem to have noticed them yet.  
"The direction of the wind plays in our favor."  
He whispers back.  
"I could charge it and you could try to get some of your stronger spells through until it has gotten any chance to react."

Genesis  
"Seems like a sound approach to me."  
Genesis holds his hand out before him, a blaze of fire whirring to life in the middle of his palm. He nods to Sephiroth, signaling that he may charge whenever he deems appropriate.

Sephiroth  
He sets himself into motion once he hears Genesis signal, covering the distance between and the beast quickly, perhaps feeling a little too secure with Genesis in his back, so he unintentionally makes more noise than intended. The Bahamut snaps his head up and turns around quickly, spreading his wings and dashing into Sephiroth.  
It almost knocks him over when the wing hits his torso, he ushers some swear words and watches it alarmed as it goes to assume a fighting stance.

Genesis  
The moment Sephiroth takes off, Genesis flicks his wrist, sending the ball of fire into motion. In hindsight, he probably should've cast a barrier onto Sephiroth to protect him from the brunt of the beast's attack, but it was far too late for that now. The spell clashes with the beast uninterrupted, but when the smoke clears Bahamut appears entirely unscathed.  
"..What in the Goddess?"

Bahamut   
The beast isn't pleased with Genesis’s attack, even though it seems to be immune to fire. It gets ready to charge the red-haired man now.  
The beast dashes towards Genesis and is dangerously close now...

Genesis  
Genesis sighs in annoyance at his failed attempt, fire was his most frequently used spell so why was it ineffective? He had no time to dwell on this debacle, however, as Bahamut was getting ready to charge him. He anticipates the charge, rolling out of the way at the absolute last second to ensure he comes out unscathed.

Sephiroth  
In the background Sephiroth, still being quite annoyed, comes to stand fully. If the beast keeps being airborne like that, it will involve a lot of jumping around on his side. Unless he tries to unleash a distance attack. He charges Zanshin while watching the beast.

Genesis  
Keeping Sephiroth in mind, Genesis figures he'll use Gravira to pin the Bahamut to the ground so that his friend can easily attack the beast. Unfortunately, when he casts it, the spell has the opposite effect intended and sends Bahamut even further out of reach.

Sephiroth  
Sephiroth stares at Genesis and then the beast in confusion.  
"What was that supposed to do?!"  
He is sort of glad that he is charging a distance attack right now.

Genesis  
"I was trying to pin it down!"

Sephiroth  
"Great job there you did absolutely nothing!"

Bahamut   
The beast opens its mighty jaws and breathes a beam of Poisona on Genesis.  
It then janks its head around and ushers the same spell at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth   
Releases Zanshin and hits the beast with two strong hits of violet energy waves released from his sword. He shoots Genesis a triumphant look but doesn't look too happy when Poisona hits him a moment later.

Genesis  
Genesis placed his hand on his forehead, as he was beginning to feel dizzy from the effects of the Poisona. The attack had happened so suddenly that he didn't even get a chance to react. Sephiroth had already sustained injuries at this point, so Genesis thought he should cure his ailment first. He could manage in the meantime. Upon casting what he believes to be Esuna, Sephiroth's status ailment only gets exacerbated because Genesis in reality had cast Poisona instead.

Bahamut   
Gets ready to charge Genesis, then Sephiroth once more.  
Apparently, Genesis was still hidden way too well between the trees, so the beast charges past him, but Sephiroth on the other hand, who is caught in a coughing fit from the effects of not one but two Poisona spells on him doesn't see it coming, so he gets hit right in the head, staggers forward a few steps, but manages to keep his balance. For now.

Sephiroth  
Looking clearly annoyed, he casts Cura on himself and manages to lift one of the two Poisona effects.

Genesis  
Magic didn't seem to be working, so Genesis decides to use his trust rapier instead. He runs his hand across the flat of the blade, imbuing the runes inscribed upon it with mana. He proceeds to swing the blade in an x-formation that produces two arcs of energy that slice into the beast’s hardened skin.

Bahamut   
Snaps angry at genesis, teeth cutting through the armor of his torso.(Bearbeitet)  
Swipes tail at Sephiroth next

Sephiroth  
Even though the Poisona makes him dizzy, he manages to roll out of the way when the beast's tail comes down, he latches out for the tail with his sword but misses.  
"Damn."

Genesis  
"What were you aiming at there?"

Sephiroth  
"His tail???? Don't judge!"

Genesis  
"How'd you miss with your offensively long katana?!"

Sephiroth  
"I am feeling sort of dizzy after you failed your Ensuna spell on me!"  
He stares at Genesis’s hand.  
"I swear if you are trying to cast another one of these on me now...!"

Genesis  
"I'm not!"

Sephiroth  
"That's good, then!"

Genesis  
Genesis was saddened by the shredding of his turtleneck, but he was grateful that he didn't sustain any grave injuries from taking the brunt of the beast's attack. This time he decides to cast Esuna on himself and achieves the same results from his attempt on Sephiroth earlier.   
"Why isn't my magic working properly! Are you sure you didn't glaze over some hugely important detail in your report?"

Sephiroth  
"I am quite sure I filled them in on everything I knew!"  
He coughs some more, then decides to risk it and cast another cure on himself, which, fortunately, is successful.

Bahamut   
The beast looks like it was about to summon a special effect but nothing happens for the moment.

Genesis  
After Genesis casts Thundara, dark clouds begin to manifest and swirl in the air around Bahamut. Several bolts then descend from the sky, marrying the beast's skin with burns.

Bahamut  
Bahamut cries out, clearly quite unhappy, when the strong lightning bolts hit him.

Sephiroth  
Gets ready for Limit Break, Heartless Angel. He jumps up into the sky and dives, driving his sword deep into the creature, dealing massive damage while the Bahamut cries out in pain.

Bahamut  
Snaps at Sephiroth angrily with his mighty jaw, to get him off of his back, but Seph leans to the side and dodges him swiftly.

Genesis  
Inspired by his prior success, Genesis decides to try and cast Esuna on himself. He ultimately ends up adding yet another stack of Poisona onto himself.   
"This is getting to be ridiculous.."  
He feels utterly disgusting at the moment as if he could spill out his guts any time now, and his thoughts are in complete disarray

Sephiroth  
While he is still riding the beast, Sephiroth witnesses yet another attempt at magic from his friend.  
"What in Gaia's name are you doing there? I thought you were good at this??"

Bahamut   
Prepares for status effect.  
Releases UMBRAL AURA

Genesis  
"My friend, the fates are cruel today."

Sephiroth  
He yelps when the effect of the Umbral Aura hits him nearly instantly. He jumps from the beast's back and retreats into safe distance for now and from there, he casts Cura on Genesis but nothing happens.  
"Seems like it counters healing spells after all..."  
He mutters.

Genesis  
Genesis was in no state to try and cast his limit break now of all times, but he was going to cast it regardless. He was overconfident in his abilities like that. A giant summoning circle began to manifest and expand outward beneath Bahamut's feet, and once fully completed dozens of lightning bolts came crashing down into the beast yet again.

Bahamut  
Cries in anger and pain from Genesis's successful limit break and charges at the red-haired man.

Genesis  
Genesis dashes out of the way of the charge, but unfortunately for him, he still manages to get caught in the Umbral Aura that Bahamut had been exuding.

Sephiroth  
He figures that it perhaps isn't a good idea to leave Genesis in a state like this, so he casts Cura on him again, and again the spell has no effect.  
"You know what, Genesis? This is exactly what happened to me last time...!"

Genesis  
"So, we're on a timer now. Just great."

Sephiroth  
"I hate to say it but... yes we are!"

Bahamut  
Sweeps his tail at our two heroes and hits them both by their arms.

Sephiroth   
Growls when the tail hits his dominant, left hand, but doesn't drop his sword.

Genesis  
The tail swipe is powerful enough to whip Genesis' hand backward with enough force to send his rapier flying out of his grip.

Sephiroth  
Tries to hit the tail again as it swoops by, and again he misses spectacularly.

Genesis  
Genesis straightens himself out after being staggered by the beast's attack and takes a moment to regain his composure before casting his next spell. He casts Blizzara this time, but instead of casting it at Bahamut, the spell backfires and freezes his hands together.

Sephiroth  
Stares at Genesis.  
"You... what...."

Genesis  
"I..."  
He's rendered speechless at the sheer ridiculousness of the situation.

Sephiroth  
"You..."  
He points.  
"We cannot fight like that...!"

Genesis  
"Well, cast Fira or something idiot! Don't just sit there and complain!"

Sephiroth  
"Cast Fira or something."   
He repeats teasingly. He casts a successful Fira spell on Genesis, freeing his hands in the process. He shoots Genesis a triumphant grin.

Bahamut   
“5”

Genesis  
"Ah, so you aren't completely inept when it comes to materia after all."   
He breathes a sigh of relief once his hands come free of the ice.

Sephiroth  
"I did heal myself successfully after all."  
He points out.  
"And then...Hold on... is that a countdown?"

Genesis  
"...Oh fuck me. We need to defeat him soon!"

Sephiroth  
Charges up for Octaslash...

Genesis  
Genesis casts Esuna on himself, removing both of the poison tics he's inflicted upon himself.

Bahamut   
“4”

Sephiroth  
Still charges up for Octaslash...

Genesis  
This time Genesis casts Gravira in an attempt to immobilize the beast. He succeeds, and as a result, Bahamut is pulled to the earth, seemingly being held down by an invisible force.

Sephiroth  
The blows come out with less elegance than expected since his hand still hurts from the tail attack, but he manages to get a decent amount of damage through onto the beast.  
"Looks like we prevented it from using Mega Flare - This is a great moment to summon. Genesis, what did you bring?"

Genesis  
A grimace now adorns Genesis' features upon hearing the inquiry. Under normal circumstances his summon would've been an excellent choice but in this scenario, he'd only be holding them back.  
"...Ifrit."

Sephiroth  
He freezes.  
"... I should have seen this coming..."  
Then more or less talks to himself.  
"Why didn't I see this coming...?"

Genesis  
"Well, what did you bring?"

Sephiroth  
"I... well... uhm..."

Genesis  
"Spit it out Sephiroth, we don't have much time."  
Genesis spits.

Sephiroth  
"Let's say it like this, it is strong and big.... and it'll do the job just fine...!"

Genesis  
"...Minerva, my beloved Goddess. What have we done to forsake you?"

Sephiroth  
"Ah what the heck."  
He raises his sword into the sky heroically, the clouds darken and spin around dramatically, a pure storm of energy and light, which then part and let the eye behold the sight of...  
The FAT Chocobo!

Genesis  
"You fucking moron!"

Sephiroth  
"What? It is a pretty strong summon!"  
He says in his non-nonsense way while the fat Chocobo drops undramatically from the sky and comes to sit on its fat ass right next to him.

Genesis  
"It just KWEH'S the entire time and demands that you feed it Gyashl Greens!"

Sephiroth  
He orders the fat Chocobo to perform whack. The yellow bird forms into a ball and rolls over the still pinned Bahamut.  
Due to its fluffiness, the Bahamut seems to be only a little impressed from its attack, though.  
Sephiroth stares, slightly embarrassed.

Genesis  
Perhaps if Genesis casts haste upon the Chocobo it'll be more useful...Did he have his materia in the correct slots? He wonders. After his cast, the Chocobo seems to almost be suspended in animation. He is still moving, but all of them are dramatically slowed down.

Sephiroth  
His head turns ever so slowly to Genesis, a grave expression on his face.  
"What did you do....? You made it even more useless than it was before, Genesis!"

Bahamut   
Wiggles widely but is still pinned to the ground.

Genesis  
"I was going to cast haste! ..But it backfired."

Sephiroth  
Mumbles some slurs that cannot be heard by the naked ear at the moment.  
Orders the Fat Chocobo to perform wark and prepares himself for a long wait.

Genesis  
Genesis remedies his past failures by casting haste onto the Fat Chocobo, but it only brings it back to normal speed.

Sephiroth  
The Fat Chocobo, now back to normal speed, throws a variety of explosive toys from the wall market arena onto the Bahamut.  
At the same time, the big yellow bird gets stung in his sensitive parts by the effect of the umbral aura. The bird yelps out, not pleased at all, and gets ready for departure - way too early for Sephiroth's taste - releasing Bombs Away which rains down an ensemble of even more random explosive toys onto the already angered Bahamut.

Genesis  
"At least it wasn't completely useless."

Sephiroth  
He looks back at Genesis as if to say see? See?!  
"Not completely... pardon me?"

Bahamut   
“5”

Sephiroth  
His head snaps back to the Bahamut.  
"I've got a feeling that he is angry now..."

Genesis  
"If only I'd remembered to bring my own Bahamut summon materia.."

Sephiroth  
"Yeah if only you remembered...."  
He rolls his eyes.

Genesis  
"Listen, I've seen you fail multiple times now. The fact that we're in this position isn't just my fault."  
He points accusingly.

Sephiroth  
"Oh really?"  
He snaps back.  
"Watch me, then!"

Genesis  
"Well, I'm waiting."  
He folds his arms across his chest.

Sephiroth  
He unleashes his Limit Break Heartless Angel once more, jumping high in the air, driving his sword deep into the back of the beast for a second time. The Bahamut once again cries in anger and pain and snaps at Sephiroth, who again dodges its angry fangs nonchalantly.

Bahamut  
“4”  
It seems that the anger of the beast has driven it that mad, that the countdown couldn’t be stopped just by the limit break alone this time.

Genesis  
Genesis casts cure on himself, praying to Minerva herself that he doesn't inflict himself with another ailment.

Bahamut  
Jumps back to his feet with Sephiroth still on his back and lunges for Genesis now.

Genesis  
Genesis doesn't have the opportunity to evade the lunge, so he merely braces himself for the attack, using his rapier as a barrier between him and Bahamut whilst being pinned to the ground.

Sephiroth  
Seeing his friend being almost eaten by the beast, Sephiroth tries to withdraw his sword from the Bahamut's back to help Genesis, but apparently, it got stuck somehow while the angry creature went into motion, and so he can't pull it out just yet.  
Bahamut  
“3”

Genesis  
While the beast is momentarily distracted by Sephiroth attempting to yank his blade free of Bahamut's flesh, Genesis takes the window of opportunity to thrust his rapier directly into the beast's eye. Hopefully, it'd be thrown off enough to free him from its vice grip.

Bahamut  
The beast howls in pain, the stab into its eyes was enough to stop the countdown, but it now releases Umbral Aura yet again as a defensive effect.

Genesis  
Genesis manages to crawl out from underneath the beast, but he's still damaged by the Umbral Aura's adverse effects.

Sephiroth  
Cries out in pain when the effect of the Umbral Aura hits him, still locked to the beast's back. He casts Blizzaga in return, but the pain is distracting and so the spell has a weaker effect than intended. He is also still sort of stuck to the beast's back, too and will have to try to free his sword as soon as possible.

Genesis  
Genesis attempts to cast Manward in order to counteract the effects of Bahamut's Umbral Aura, but the spell fizzles out immediately upon being placed.

Bahamut   
Snaps once again for Sephiroth on his back but misses once again, since Sephiroth is apparently a master at dodging. The beast then lunges for Genesis again, but since he can only see with one eye, he misses dramatically.

Sephiroth   
He finally manages to yank the sword free from within the Bahamut's strong body, he whirls it around to give it a strong blow next and manages to slice it across the creature's back.

Genesis  
Genesis is hopeful that the battle will be over soon, especially if he's successful in landing this next attack. In preparation for his attack, a summoning circle begins to form underneath Bahamut, but the sigils aren't yet complete.

Sephiroth  
He sees a second too late what is about to happen, and since he is still on the Bahamut's back...

Genesis  
Genesis was so caught up in ending the battle that he totally forgot that his friend was still on the beast's back. Unfortunately for Sephiroth, the sigils in the summoning circle had finally completed themselves so there was no turning back now. Bolts of lightning descend from the sky and fry both Sephiroth and Bahamut simultaneously.

Sephiroth  
The pain when the ultimate hits him is indescribable. He howls out in pain, then loses his balance and falls...

Bahamut   
The beast snaps for Genesis when it realizes that Sephiroth tumbled down somewhere to its left, so it yanks its head around, fangs hurting Seph’s right arm bad enough to almost ripping it off. Seph cries out in pain when he yanks himself free, the damage taken from Genesis' Limit Break taking its toll on him, too. He staggers a few steps and then collapses dangerously close to the beast.

Genesis  
Genesis decided that the two of them needed to bail immediately. He probably could've taken on the beast by himself given how much damage they'd already dealt with him, but he didn't want to risk Sephiroth's safety. Genesis once again casts Gravira and pins Bahamut to the earth yet again. Once out of harm's way, he proceeds to scoop up his friend and makes his way back to the drop off point with Sephiroth in his arms. Genesis sets Sephiroth down against a nearby tree trunk and makes the necessary calls back to HQ in order for them to be picked up. Genesis was bitter about the loss and knew the President wouldn't be pleased, but this was better than the company losing two of their best assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genesis is written by enya_vis  
> Sephiroth is written by YourDarkStar
> 
> ===
> 
> So here we are. This is the full collection.  
> We had originally planned to do more. There was some stuff written already that suggested that the two of them would run a mutiny against ShinRa etc but then writer's block hit my writing buddy, so here we are, this is what we've got.
> 
> BUT, do not fear! If that pairing interests you, there will be some SephGen in chapter ~11 of my long fic "A Thousand Years".  
> See you there. ;)


End file.
